Shattered
by Izzi Creo
Summary: .“And I can’t understand why my heart is broken rejecting your love.” The rocky relationship between Marian and Guy; AU.
1. Family Judgements

Well, I was struck my sudden and immensely powerful inspiration after watching a brilliantly beautiful Guy/Marian video on youtube by summersparkle2 called "Shattered" – as I said to her, the video made my heart ache so I'm writing this fic about how I interpreted it, some of the pieces of her video I had to shuffle around so it worked with my storyline but I tried to include as many clips as possible so I hope this fic lives up to the amazing video, if you haven't already done so – then you should go watch it, it's superb! :)  
Obviously, as the concept is based on a video some of the scenes will seem 'familiar' but attitudes behind them will have changed so don't be fooled – or put off. :)  
Other than that ... enjoy!

**Title: **Shattered**  
Pairing: **Guy/Marian with some Robin/Marian**  
Summary: **"And I can't understand why my heart is broken rejecting your love." The rocky relationship between Marian and Guy; AU.**  
Genre: **Hurt/Comfort/Romance**  
Rating: **T

_DI. Samantha Hunter  
_**"Shattered"**

Lady Marian Fitzwalter of Knighton, Nottinghamshire was stood outside of her relatively new family estate grooming her horse whilst also enjoying the comfortable rays that fell down upon her from the sun above, unlike most Noble women her age she enjoyed working in the sun and didn't mind if it made her appear 'less Noble' than the rest of them, if she were honest she _was _less Noble than the rest of them if 'Noble' meant stealing taxes from the poorest people of this ruined country to profit their own greed.

But then she'd never been an average Noble woman, even as a child. Whilst the other daughters of Lords and Ladies would sit inside working on embroidery and learning how to be a good house wife, she would be running through the woods with her childhood friend Robin or Locksley and his manservant Much or they would be causing amuck around Locksley whilst tiring poor Thornton, the Locksley housekeeper, out. Other young ladies would sneer at her when they did happen to meet and claim that if she stayed out in the sun too long her pristine skin would tan and she'd be cast away from the Nobles and have to live as a common peasant, she hadn't cared though and still stayed outside and, much to their disappointment and jealously, her skin stayed porcelain no matter how much time she spent in the sun whilst Robin tanned a healthy golden brown and Much burnt until he was red raw. Even now when she'd grown up and weren't playing silly childish games around Nottingham she still didn't act like one of 'them'.

What kind of Noble woman dressed in a square shaped, leather tunic and a cape to hide her feminine curves as well as a wooden mask to hide her face before giving large rations of food to the poor at night thus being branded 'The Night Watchman'? What Noble woman also secretly practised combat so they could fight the Sherriff of Nottingham's idiotic guards whilst out on these escapades? Marian smiled to herself, no, she weren't like those other ladies at all.

Her father, the former Sherriff of Nottingham didn't know that she left the house in the dead of night to feed the poor and neither did anyone else in her life, her other identity was a complete secret. This was partly due to the fact that she knew she'd be scoffed at if they thought it was her but mainly because the corrupt mercenaries that ran this country didn't approve of helping the poor and they especially hated the Night Watchman who now had a hundred gold piece price over 'his' head (passing these notices always brought a twitch to Marian's otherwise neutral face.)

The smile from Marian's face slid off as she saw who was approaching Knighton Hall, it was Sherriff Vaisey's black leather clad master at arms and – as Marian saw it - puppy, Sir Guy of Gisborne who had arrived in Nottingham when his master had come to take over from her father six months ago. He had since, visited them at their new accommodation frequently either bringing gifts or affection that Marian didn't desire nor need, it was hard enough pretending to be one of the Nobles without Gisborne breathing down her neck. Her suspicious and pessimistic views made her think he was sent to 'check-up' on her and her father as a spy for Vaisey, whilst her father claimed her was "rather taken with you" which always made her scowl. How she had gained this unwanted attention, she never knew.

As Gisborne slid off his horse heavily his large, black boots hit the earthy ground with a thud and seemed to remind Marian of the power he interposed, she dropped the brush she'd been gently stroking her horse with into the dry bucket beside her and stepped around the chestnut mare, her arms folding across her chest.

"Guy," she acknowledged.

"Marian, it's nice to see you, you're looking well." He commented.

"Thank you, you too," she replied politely although she didn't think him attractive, however now she looked upon him in this bright light she was able to take into account the nice shade of green his eyes were, she immediately and mentally shook these thoughts from her head.

"How is Sir Edward?" Guy asked, making light conversation however a pain hit Marian's chest and fear bubbled inside her but she swallowed it down and ignored it.

"OK, he's been taken ill though." She told him, composing her face at the same time to look only partly worried. "He should be fine soon though, I'm sure."

There was a pause and Guy seemed to be gaining courage before he finally burst out; "May I see him?"

"If you wish," she said although her voice was slightly higher due to surprise. She turned and led him into the house, they turned and walked up the wooden staircase to the second storey, passing a doorway which was covered by a thin linen sheet, Guy silently acknowledged this as Marian's bedroom before they carried on to a darkened room. Guy waited by the door as Marian walked to the wooden shuttered windows and threw them open, the sunlight immediately filling the whole room.

Guy nearly gasped in shock. Edward lay in a large bed with plush pillows propping him up and blankets wrapped around him, he was deathly pale and shivering despite the warmth of the day. Marian checked him over and noted he was sleeping before going to a bedside table and pulling a cloth out of a cool bowl of water that sat on top, she drained the water from it before dabbing at her father's forehead then rubbed the sunken skin soothingly, all the while conscious of Guy stood in the doorway, watching her. She wished he wasn't here, thinking this should have been a private moment really; she didn't want Guy to report to the Sherriff about how weak and fragile her father was, thus giving the Sherriff ideas.

Guy, however, was merely watching Marian's nimble fingers as she stroked her father's forehead and wondering whether the care she gave to her father was reserved just for him or whether she would give this care to a husband, a lover, or even just a friend. He tore his eyes away from her fingers and to Marian's eyes as she looked up at him, he cleared his throat softly.

"I can send my physician if you would like." He said, hoping he was being helpful.

"No," she said a little too quickly before backtracking, slower. "I mean, no thank you Guy. We'll be fine; I can look after him by myself."

Guy gave a single nod and Marian's eyes narrowed in response, she knew that nod and that look, he was presuming to make up a decision about her, choosing to avoid a confrontation she put the cloth back into the bowl before turning away from her father's sickbed. She gently pushed past Guy on her way out and he followed her onto the landing, he gently took her arm and she turned back to him, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Marian, tell me the truth, how ill is he?" Guy asked.

"I ... I don't know what you mean." She stammered.

"He's ... dying, isn't he?" Guy asked.

"No!" Marian snatched her arm out of his grasp.

"Marian..." Guy began but Marian cut over him.

"He's just ill," she insisted before adding in an accusatory tone; "It's probably due to stress having been stripped of his title and moved from his home."

Guy looked away guiltily but he could feel Marian's angry gaze still fixed on him, eventually he looked up and gazed intently into her blue orbs, his eyes piercing hers as he spoke with a sincerity she had never witnessed in him before; "_Please_ Marian, whether you blame me or not, don't let your stubbornness be the ruin of your father."

He side-stepped around her, walked down the stairs and out of the house, Marian could feel tears pricking her eyes and she turned towards the open window in time to see Guy riding off slowly, she watched him leave wondering when he had began to change or whether he had always been like that, she just hadn't noticed?

**--**

Guy arrived back at Nottingham castle with a furrowed brow which kept most of the guards away from him in case he snapped as he was liable to do so, he had been thinking about Marian and Edward the whole journey back and the same thoughts were going around his head; 'Edward looked so frail', 'Marian is in denial about Edward's health', 'He may have completely ruined his chances of a friendship with Marian by challenging her.'

Impatiently waving off the nervous-looking, young stable boy who ran towards him Guy jumped off of his horse and led the jet black warhorse towards the stable himself, the thoughts seemed to reach their peak and he slammed his hand against the wooden doorway of the stable before leaning forward and staring at the ground, beginning to wish he hadn't left the castle that day at all, it would have been easier for him if he hadn't felt the desire to visit Marian.

Sighing heavily, his nostrils flaring at the self-loathing he felt, he didn't hear his second-in-command Allan A'Dale until he'd cleared his throat and began speaking; "Err Guy, one of the guards said that the Sherriff's looking for ya."

Guy suppressed a groan, reminding himself yet again that Vaisey was his way to position, power and wealth; he turned and shoved his horse's reigns into the hand of the stable boy from earlier before marching off towards the castle entrance with Allan in tow.

"Did this guard say where the Sherriff was?" Guy asked with a grunt.

"Nah, but he was stood outside the Great Hall so might be smart starting there." Allan replied, Guy turned right towards the Great Hall and once outside threw the doors open, sure enough the small yet menacing Sherriff of Nottingham was sat in his large, throne-like chair with stacks of papers in front of him. Sherriff Vaisey was a bald-headed man in his fifties who was ruthless and cruel but he was also the only source of affection Guy had had in his life since his childhood when his mother and father had tragically died.

Guy strolled down the creaking wooden staircase and across the marble floor, the spurs on his boots clicking as he went with Allan's shoes slapping behind him. He reached the table and folded his arms across his chest, sounding almost bored;

"You wanted to see me, my Lord."

"Ah yes Gizzy, how is the old Sherriff and his leper daughter?" The Sherriff asked in a lazy drawl.

"Fine," Gisborne lied before adding an understatement of the truth; "Edward has been taken ill though, a cold or something."

"A cold? In this weather? Maybe he's close to the end, eh?" Vaisey gave a humourless chuckle. "If you're a good boy Gisborne I might give you Knighton too, would you like that?"

"Too, my Lord?" Gisborne asked, ignoring the first statement.

"Ah yes, well, I've decided to give you Locksley, Gisborne." Vaisey replied, Gisborne's arms dropped from in front of him and his eyes lit up.

"Locksley, my Lord?" He asked.

"Yes Gisborne, _Locksley_. Not too far from here, manor, reeking peasants and a big pond called _Locksley_ pond, get what I mean? _Locksley_?!" Vaisey answered as though speaking to a particularly simple child. "I've decided you can have it seeing as you've been my master in arms for however long now and we've come this far."

"Isn't Locksley Robin's old place?" Allan piped up from behind Gisborne and the tall, brooding man snapped;

"I doubt a man is going to rise from the dead and claim it back is he?"

"Exactly," Vaisey chuckled and slapped his hands together. "OK, you can go ... spread the good news to all those disgusting lot. And ... as a welcoming present, they can donate to the good cause and pay taxes, it's been a while since I've counted the gold. Now, all you have to do is sign there and go take what is rightfully yours."

In his excitement, Guy blotted the paper with a spot of ink as he signed but he doubted it would affect the papers, part of him even doubted the papers were legit but he didn't mind, for now he was one step closer to regaining and rebuilding Gisborne lands.

--

That evening, Marian sat in her satin nightdress with a thin linen robe over it in her room at her dressing table, her hair was in a long braid which fell over her shoulder and she was scanning a piece of old, torn parchment, it was a letter which she had kept for the past two and a half years. It had taken a month for the letter to finally reach her, by which time Robin of Locksley – her old childhood friend and betrothed - had been dead and buried for thirty long days after being stabbed during an "unprovoked Saracen attack" in which he had "died a hero's death whilst protecting his King" and yet, Marian thought, he couldn't protect himself.

"Fool," she muttered for perhaps the thousandth time. The first time she had screamed it in earnest whilst crying, then she had said it bitterly wondering why he had had to leave her and fight in the Holy Crusade, but now it tugged on her lips for it seemed like a simple ritual, one that kept Robin and his memory close to her. She could still remember begging him not to leave her, not to go and fight in Rome's war yet – as she had predicted – he hadn't listened and had gone anyway. "Fool," she muttered again softly but this time she weren't quite sure which of the couple she was cursing.

Slowly, hesitating ever so slightly, she decided that she couldn't always keep in the past and that she had to move on, in these trying times England needed her, so she picked the letter up and let it hover over the candle on her dressing table; the flames gently licking the paper. There was a strangled moan which brought Marian back to the present and she called clearly; "Coming father," before leaving the letter to curl and burn away to ash, a section of her life burning away with the words.

--

**Review? :)**


	2. Apologies

_DI. Samantha Hunter_

"**Shattered"**

A week passed and Marian heard nothing more from Guy which resulted in her pushing the afternoon with him from her mind, her father had regained his strength due to a medicine which the physician had given him, when the bottle rann low Marian began to worry about him falling ill again so one bright morning when she was sure he was able to look after himself she rode her horse to the apothecaries in Locksley for Knighton didn't have one and Nottingham was much further away.

After making the trip to the apothecaries and purchasing the medicine she mounted her mule and was about to leave again when she noticed a newly built well beside Locksley pond which had been fenced off so the peasants couldn't reach it, Marian watched as Guy oversaw the peasants pay for a bucketful of water each and walk away grumbling. She shook her head, angered by his actions as the new Lord of Locksley and was about to ride home when a commotion started up by the well and her attention was drawn to it. A peasant man had began complaining loudly about the well and having to pay for water too now when Guy motioned for his guards to arrest him, a brawl broke out as the man tried to fight them off, shouting about how he had a right to free speech and they couldn't tax him for saying what he wanted.

With a sigh, Marian dismounted her horse and tethered it up to a wooden post before making her way through the crowd thinking she would exercise some authority and demand Guy let the man go, hoping he would do as she said when there was an almighty crash followed by an echoing splash. The peasants doubled up with laughter and clutched their sides. As the party of guards had thrashed around with the peasant man one of them had knocked into Guy who had toppled backwards down the well and was now treading water as the idiotic guards bumbled around hopelessly and the peasants couldn't, nor wanted to, help.

Marian bit her bottom lip and stifled a laugh as the guards looked around gormlessly and the peasant man stood apart from them, panting heavily.

"Well," Marian eventually said to the guards. "Don't just stand there, help him up!"

As the guards rushed to help their master Marian ushered the poor peasant man who had a bruised eye and busted lip away from them, she handed him a bag full of gold coins and pushed him to who she supposed was his wife and daughter for they were the only ones who weren't laughing but instead gripping each other with fear etched on their faces.

"Take your family and go, now!" Marian commanded. That money shall secure you for a while, find family to live with or something, rebuild your lives elsewhere – outside of Nottingham."

"Yes m'Lady," the peasant man said, shocked as his wife began to sob.

"Thank you, m'Lady, thank you so much." They hurried away and Marian turned back to the other villagers whose laughter still rung out loud and clear as the guards heaved their master out of the well.

Eventually, a dripping, leather gloved hand gripped the side of the well followed by an arm, Guy hoisted himself up the well and two guards took him under each arm to pull him out. Once out, he stood, a puddle forming around him, he glanced around at all the gleeful villagers and stormed back to the manor, humiliated.

Guards began pushing the villagers around to dispense them, shouting threats about the dungeons in Nottingham and going in the stocks. Marian made her way through the crowd and walked up to Locksley manor where Guy stood in the small courtyard, he yanked off his gloves and leather jacket, throwing them at a servant girl who was caught between terror and amusement. He turned, now only wearing his boots, leather trousers and tunic and spotted Marian stood behind him with a groan.

"Marian," he nodded looking over her shoulder rather than making eye contact. He looked a mess with his wet hair plastered to his face, droplets of water running off of the strands and down his face, his skin wrinkled from the water.

"Trouble?" Marian asked him, the corners of her mouth tweaked as she resisted a smirk.

"Nothing I can't handle." He assured her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to the apothecaries and saw what happened, I just came to ..." She faltered, what had she come to do? Mock him, comfort him? "... Check you were alright."

"Oh, well thank you but I'm fine." He answered grouchily; tired of his pride and behaviour she turned to leave when he called her back. "Wait, I am ... appreciative of you concern."

"You're welcome," she answered back with a cold edge to her usually soft voice.

"Come," he said, motioning indoors. He began to walk in and she felt obliged to follow for he hadn't given her a chance to accept or decline his offer before he moved, once inside he immediately peeled off his grey tunic without much embarrassment and Marian felt uncomfortable at his nakedness, yet at the same time she couldn't not appreciate his well toned, muscular chest forearms.

'_Along with his eyes...'_ Marian shook her head mid thought. '_No.'_

Marian's tongue darted out of her mouth and licked her suddenly dry lips before she spoke with a voice that cracked; "Did you ... heh ... did you want something else?"

"Yes," he turned back to her. "I'd like to apologise for my recent behaviour ..."

"What recent behaviour?" She frowned, dazed.

Guy also frowned before saying slowly; "My behaviour to do with your father."

"Oh yes, that behaviour." Marian mentally scolded herself, of course he meant then, he didn't seem to know what his behaviour at the moment was doing to her. Taking her seemingly inadequate answer and her silence as an unforgiving attitude he carried on.

He sighed, deciding to be more specific; "I'm sorry I challenge you about your father's health, it wasn't my place I was just worried about him ... and you."

She was taken aback, once again the sincerity was back in his voice and his character now contrasted the way he had been dramatically treating the peasants. She smiled softly; "It's fine Guy, honestly."

"I hope," he held up his large calloused hand, "we can move on from this and produce a strong friendship."

Hesitating ever so slightly she lifted her own milky white hand and took his fingertips with her own slender ones gently; "I hope so too."

They shared a smile which Marian eventually broke when she remembered that the wait on her wrist was the beaded bag which she was put the bottle of medicine for her father in, she pulled her hand back softly and Guy immediately missed the contact. "I must be going, I was only supposed to be purchasing this medicine for my father and taking it straight back."

"How are you getting back?" Guy asked. "I can let you borrow the carriage if you need it?"

"No I'll be fine, my horse is tethered to a post outside." Marian told him. They exchanged somewhat awkward goodbyes before she left and hurried across Locksley village to where her horse stood, pawing the ground boredly.

Riding back to Knighton, she thought about how her relationship with Guy had developed so drastically, one minute she could barely stand the man and the next she was agreeing to friendship. She'd found that there was definitely two sides to Guy, the sulky, right hand man of Vaisey who she despised for he was consumed by greed and power, merciless and unable to think for himself. And then there was the Guy who only seemed to show himself when it was simply the two of them, no one else, where he was kind, considerate and even compassionate. Part of her wondered, seeing as it was only ever between the two of them, whether she imagined it all? But the feeling of his rough hand in hers was too vivid for it to be a dream. However it did make her wonder whether she could trust him if he only showed that side when around her and only her, she suspected he would treat her badly again once Vaisey was present.

These thoughts with the constant bouncing of the horse as it galloped down the North Road made her head ache and she didn't realise she was being watched until too late. Someone, or something, jumped out of the forest and startled her horse which reared backwards on its hind legs and threw her off. She gained her balance as she flew through the air, rolling off the back of the horse and landing on her feet with less elegance than she would have liked. Her horse ran through the forest and out of sight as Marian drew a dagger from the belt she wore around her waist, concealed by a hooded cloak.

She looked to where she'd last seen whatever had startled her however it was't there anymore, ignoring the silly superstitions about Sherwood forest being haunted, she turned on the spot and saw that not only her attacked was present but he wasn't alone, at least seven men stood in a circle, trapping her; Outlaws.

--

**Oh man, I only got one review for the previous chapter which is sad :(  
But I did get quite a few alerts so I'm hoping those people will leave a review this time ... please? :)  
I _really_ need feedback to see whether I'm doing good or not.**


	3. Encounters with Outlaws

_DI. Samantha Hunter_

"**Shattered"**

Marian stood rooted to the spot with the dagger in her hand, quivering slightly, she'd always been a fairly good fighter however most of these men were either average sized or larger; the largest of the group held a long staff in his hand which looked capable of causing a _lot_ of pain if beaten with, he had a disgruntled expression on his bearded face and wore a dirty, worn leather jacket which stood an inch off of the forest floor and had metal studs decorating the shoulders. Marian didn't know why but there seemed to be a resemblance between him and someone from the past, their memory long forgotten, however she couldn't say who for sure. Taking her eyes off of him she looked at the man beside him, the one who had startled her horse, he looked as equally grubby with dirty blonde hair underneath a grey/green cap, his protruding lips had a dark, diagonal smear of dirt that ran across his cheek as well, when he spoke his voice was heavily accented; "Alrigh' now don't do anything stupid and pu' tha' bleedin' dagger down, we won't 'urt you if you co-opera'e."

Marian tightened her grip on the dagger and her arm seemed to become firm before her, or at least it weren't shaking anymore.

"All we wan' is your money and jewellery, and then you can go on your way." The blonde outlaw told her.

"I don't have any jewellery on me," she told him truthfully for she never wore it unless there was a special occasion. "And the last of my money I gave to a family fleeing from Locksley."

"'Eartbreakin'," the blonde outlaw scoffed. "Wha's tha' money bag 'angin' on your wrist then? Full of pixie dus' I 'spose?"

The outlaws around him laughed and jeered at her, she felt uncomfortable outnumbered by them and tried to think of a possible way of escape. "There's no money in there, just medicine for my father."

"Liars, we _do not_ like." The largest outlaw grunted.

"Too righ'," the blonde one agreed.

"I'm _not_ lying." Marian insisted fiercely.

The staff wielding outlaw grunted and gestured towards her, it seemed he was the leader and the blonde outlaw was his second in command, or at least his spokesperson. "Mound."

An outlaw to the right of Marian stepped forward, his shoulder length grey hair fell down in clumps stuck together by grease, he walked towards her as the blonde man spoke to her again; "_If_ you're tellin' the truth then you won' mind Mound takin' a look."

Mound approached her and ripped the purse from where it dangled on string around her wrist, with a wince, she brought her wrist to her other hand and rubbed it where the string had burned the skin. Mound opened the purse and peered inside, seeing the small bottle of liquid and realising she was telling the truth and had no money on her he felt rage build up in him for once again, they'd wasted their time when they could have stopped and robbed someone else. Seeing the rage build up on Mound's face, the outlaws stepped forward curiously and the blonde one broke the silence in the forest; "Mound?"

Mound let out a frustrated cry and made a grab for Marian, in a blind panic she pulled her dagger upwards and it shot straight through Mound's right hand who screamed in agony. Marian gasped and yanked the blade out, blood gushed from Mound's hand and splattered over the forest floor.

"Bleedin' hell, she stabbed 'im!" The blonde one exclaimed in surprise.

Mound stumbled back and the leader motioned two others to take her down, Marian brandished the dagger wildly and fearfully, they ducked and dived and eventually took a lunge at her. With the extra weight of the heavy outlaw, Marian toppled backwards and smashed her head on a rock which was partially stuck in the ground. She groaned and everything began slowly fading out to black as blood trickled from a wound on the back of her head and the outlaws closed in, looking down upon her.

One of the outlaws peered closely at her; "She looks like she's in a bad way John."

The leader grunted.

"Still," the outlaw continued. "Waste not, want not."

He bent down and unclipped her cloak from around her shoulders before yanking it from underneath her and folding it over his arm; he then bent down for the belt with the dagger's sheath on the side. With the last amount of energy she could muster, Marian plunged the dagger straight through his booted foot whilst he was preoccupied wth unbuckling her expensive belt. He hopped back howling in pain and surprise, taking the dagger with him.

"Why you little..." A friend of the previous outlaw stepped forward to teach her a lesson but John the leader shouted;

"No! Harming innocent women, we do not do."

"Innocent?!" The outlaw asked incredulously.

"Yeah, she's jus' tryin' to protect 'erself." The blonde haired man stepped in and Marian was shocked at how quickly their moods changed.

"Er guys," another outlaw butted in. "We have problems."

"Wha' now?" The blonde outlaw turned away from Marian.

"Her horse, look at the hooves." The outlaw said, panic in his voice.

"They're distinct they are," another outlaw said fearfully. "I 'eard about them Nobles marking the 'ooves of their 'orses, so they could find 'em when bandits steal the 'orses and punish the thieves."

"They'll lead help for her straight here, we'll be done for, I say we get rid of her." The outspoken man from earlier said, there were some shouts of approval however the blonde outlaw shut them all up by calling out over all of them.

"John's our leader, it's his decision what to do next."

John looked upon her, lying on the forest floor, wounded and close to unconsciousness. There was something much like pity within his eyes; however it soon changed when he realised the lives of him and his men rested on his shoulders. John turned to the blonde outlaw and murmured in his ear before he reported John's decision to the rest of the group; "The Lady is to be lef' alive, she's close to faintin' anyway. Whoever 'as rope can tie 'er up, John 'as an idea which will keep 'er preoccupied yet easy ...ish to find."

Marian began breathing heavily as a now fuzzy appearing outlaw walked towards her twisting thick rope between his hands before she heavily fell through the darkness of unconsciousness.

**--**

**OK, so in a moment of weakness I, ashamedly, begged for reviews...  
But, **_**damn, **_**I'm glad I did! Thank you so much guys for your feedback! Every single time my inbox showed me a review I smiled and felt excited haha.**

**So, some feedback;  
Summersparkle:** Wow, thank you so much for your kind comments, getting them from you, my source, is just brilliant! Of all the people I wanted, and in many ways needed, to like it, it was you! :) I think your feedback was the one I was most anticipating and hoping came back well and thankfully, I wasn't disappointed :)  
**Dori42:** Glad you liked the imagery in the first chap, I've been trying to experiment with my wording so thanks for picking up on that :) Haha, yeah Marian's loyalties are kind of torn, probably because she's 'stirred' by Guy.  
**Deb:** I couldn't agree more about needing BETA; it's pretty annoying how despite how many times you check your work over yourself there can always be something which slips through the net. Haha, I'm glad you liked the way Guy looked, guh! Wet and shirtless, now I think a lot of girls wouldn't mind RA like that.  
**addie66:** It seems a little weird having their relationship without Robin constantly there, either nagging at Marian or spurring Guy on so hopefully they can live happily – _nah. _Haha, the course of love can never run smoothly for these too, they're too hot-headed and stubborn for one thing!

Also a big thank you to my other reviewers; **irony_and_evil**, **marianguyfanic, BethGisborne** and **shopgirl1999.**


	4. Saviour

_DI. Samantha Hunter  
_**"Shattered"**

Sir Edward of Knighton paced around worriedly on the grass outside his home, it was the first time he'd been out of bed in a few weeks and stretching his legs as well as breathing in fresh air was doing him good however he was swiftly weakening due to the mounting concern and panic he was feeling for his daughter. Marian had promised him that morning that she would be quick; go to the apothecary in Locksley before returning right away, however it was fast becoming nightfall and she still hadn't returned home, when sundown had begun an hour ago he had made the decision to send a message to Guy of Gisborne in Locksley to see whether he'd seen Marian that day or whether she had been caught up in his household. Edward was no fool, he knew how Guy lusted after Marian and this had caused him even more worry and pain, if Guy had acted on his feelings and harmed him virtuous daughter then Edward would surely kill him – Sherriff Vaisey's lieutenant or not, nothing would stop his agonised wrath.

Edward's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of hooves, he kept his head bowed, expecting it to be the messenger when he noted there was most definitely more than one horse approaching him, looking up he saw Guy riding alongside the messenger, a look of horror and panic on his own face which could have mirrored Edward's.

Edward was torn in two in that split second; one half of him rejoiced that Guy, it seemed, hadn't harmed his beloved daughter yet the other half of him recognised the rather troubling thought that Marian could be anywhere, her fate in anyone's possession.

"Edward," Guy greeted as he jumped from his horse and marched towards the concerned elder gentleman. "Your messenger arrived with the devastating news of Marian's disappearance, I am truly sorry. I promise to do all in my power to find her, starting tonight."

"Tonight?" Edward asked, casting a wary eye to the darkening sky. "It is already nightfall, I fear Marian may never be found once the crushing dark settles in."

"Trust me." Guy said, a fierce compassion within his eyes but Edward still nearly scoffed, how could he possibly trust this man? He was often described by the locals as a monster concealed within a human form but Guy didn't seem to notice Edward's apprehension, he'd been making plans, it seemed. "I've already assembled a few groups of guards who are currently waiting by the forest; some will search the various, minor roads which lead here from Locksley whilst I and a couple of guards shall check the Great North Road. Have no fear Edward; I shan't stop looking until I find her."

Guy marched back towards his horse and remounted it without waiting for a reply from the speechless Edward before taking off back in the direction he'd come with such speed that he had disappeared into the dark within seconds.

The messenger shuffled his feet nervously. Edward knew the feeling; Guy of Gisborne always left him feeling anxious too.

* * *

John Little, the leader of the outlawed gang, waited whilst one of his more agile men climbed up the thick trunked tree John had chosen with a coil of rope hung on his shoulder, once standing carefully on a branch he wound the rope by his feet and tied it tightly to the branch. Stepping forward, John pulled on the rope and checked it could support his weight before slinging the young Noble woman – who had now been stripped from the little things of value she had (cloak, boots, a dagger concealed as a hairpin and belt) – over his shoulder and walking up the tree, using the rope to drag himself higher.

John heard her softly moan by his ear in her unconsciousness, he felt her warm breath on his neck and felt a surge of guilt, no matter how tough he liked to appear in front of his men he knew this was wrong, even when he had first laid eyes on her he had known it was wrong. Seeing her innocent face had plunged him into the past he had tried to so hard to forget, the past life he'd had before he became a 'dead man'; back when he'd been a happy guard of Malcolm of Locksley, living with his cherished wife Alice, who thought him to be dead now, and watching – as everyone was – the shy yet meaningful frolics between the young master Robin and the even younger Lady Marian, Robin's betrothed; the Sherriff's daughter; and now this woman.

He'd recognised her as soon as he'd seen her and though he believed he saw slight, unsure recognition cross her face it was clouded by her fear when she saw him and rightly so, he guessed, for he had now allowed her to be injured and was going to leave her in a tree to hopefully be found but possibly die. He shuddered at the thought, only a few more paces away from his comrade and thought to himself that maybe he could return in the dead of night and let her go. It would be the humane thing to do after all.

He reached the top and passed her to his outlawed follower before hoisting himself up to the same branch but staying closer to the trunk than his light friend in case the branch was too weak for his weight and snapped.

The forest seemed to go deathly still as the outlaws heard approaching hooves, riding fast down the Great North Road, one of the outlaws on look out whistled and the gang on the ground scattered amongst the bushes apart from one man. John looked down at his most loyal follower and the closest thing he had to a friend; Roy stood rooted to the ground staring up at his leader with worried eyes.

"Go!" John hissed down at him.

"Bu' –"

"Just go!" John repeated. "We'll be fine."

Roy ran away from the clearing and ducked between the trees and the two outlaws in the large tree dragged the rope up and out of sight. Seconds later a man on horseback thundered past, looking like he had a mission to fulfil, he was gone quickly and John turned to his companion.

"Messenger," the younger man grunted and they both cast a weary glance at the slumbering woman between them before moving faster. They used the other end of the rope they had to tie her wrists together tightly, the young outlaw pulled out of his pocket a long, dirty rag which he stuffed in her mouth and tied securely around the back of her head. He gave John a shrug. "Just in case she wakes up and starts screaming before we're outta here."

John gave a non-committable grunt before they carefully lowered her down so she was dangling a few feet below the branch, once finished John gave a weary glance from his perch to where the ground was far below, he was far less agile than his companion yet there was no other way down than to climb. Thinking they could stick around and think up a plan they began discussing quietly how to get down when a party of many soldiers on horseback thundered along the dusty road, following the loathed Guy of Gisborne who had outlawed nearly every one of John's men, including John himself, and finally the messenger from earlier followed, lagging behind a little as they rode back the way the fairly tired messenger had come.

The entourage left as soon as it had came and it convinced John that climbing really was the only way down. And if, as John expected, the party of soldiers had anything to do with the Noble woman they had abducted; they would have to leave the scene swiftly before they returned baying for blood. Following his company, they carefully shimmied their way down the tree and landed safely on the forest ground before melting back into the trees without so much as a trace that they were there at all apart from the unconscious woman whose John's concerned gaze didn't leave.

* * *

When Marian finally awoke it was to the taste of stale sweat, mud and blood and the feeling of dizzying vertigo, regaining her senses Marian attempted to spit the grimy piece of material out of her mouth but to no avail so, biting back bile she gave up and began to concentrate on her surroundings. It was with relief that she realised she was completely alone, the outlaws, it seemed, were long gone however her relief was short lived when she also realised, even amongst the darkness, that she appeared to be many feet in the air, daggling from a branch by her wrists in a pitch black forest.

As a child, Sherwood Forest had been her haven from embroidery and other fruitless activities within the household; out here she'd had exciting adventures with Robin and his loyal manservant, Much. But here, now, the once exciting forest seemed like a terrifying adversary, attempting and succeeding in scaring her with every little noise; the snap of a twig, the creak of a branch, the whistle of the wind, the hooves of a horse.

... The hooves of a horse?

Even in her current state there was no mistaking the noise of an animal she loved so much. A horse was very slowly approaching the place she was at, trotting slowly as though being led by a person on foot. Feeling a small amount of hope build inside of her, Marian began to listen intently for any new sound of the approaching horse and its possessor.

Marian strained her eyes through the darkness and saw a small sphere of orange light, glowing in the darkness far below as two other balls of flame followed the first. Three people were slowly making their way down the Great North Road, whether friend of foe Marian didn't know – nor care. Either way she supposed she would be let down from this tree, whether to be rescued or robbed and if the latter then she could defend herself.

It was at that point that she remembered she didn't have her dagger anymore after she had stabbed it through the hands of one of the fiendish outlaws who must have taken it with them to sell on as they had her belt, the hair pin which had kept the top half of her hair out of her face, her cloak and boots. Acknowledging her lack of clothing she suddenly realised how cold she was, her hands and arms were numb, the blood drained from them after being above her head for so long, her feet were sensitively cold from being exposed to the summer night's chill. Feeling her jaw quake and her spine shiver she thought back to the moment at hand; so she didn't have a dagger? It didn't matter really, if needs be she could fight using just her hands.

The three orange orbs drew closer and she began to moan, it was muffled due to the rag and the material made her want to retch, pushing against it with her tongue and ignoring the acidic burn on the moist muscle she began screaming in desperation.

It worked.

Someone's voice; a male, familiar voice filled with concern and distress called out to her. "Marian?"

She began screaming again, pushing hard against the rag with her tongue until it finally fell out of her mouth, she breathed in deeply, sweet, fresh oxygen hit her nose, tongue, throat all at once and she didn't think she'd ever appreciated breathing as much as she did at that moment in time.

"Marian?" The familiar voice called again, her father perhaps? "Marian!?"

But this time it seemed to be fading, growing distant as the fog closed in around her again. "No," she cried hoarsely as tears slipped from her eyes, burning her icy cheeks. "Here! I'm here! Oh please come!"

"Marian!?" The voice called again, desperation lacing with the concern and although the darkness was circling around her as a beast waiting to pounce on its prey she knew the owner of the voice could hear her. The orange orbs flickered and beckoned to her through the darkness with long, curling fingers.

"Help me! They've left me up here to die!"

There were footsteps; loud, clunking footsteps on the forest floor followed by the unmistakable sound of an arrow cutting through the air, whistling as it shot through the wind and finally embedding itself into the same branch she was dangling from.

"I'm coming Marian!" The voice called, much closer than before and she knew it wasn't her father at once, how foolish she'd been to think him strong enough to come looking for her in the freezing cold woods at night, no, she was glad he had not come.

The groans which escaped Gisborne's lips as he heaved himself up the tree in the same fashion John had done, not that either of them knew that, kept Marian conscious as she listened to his heavy panting. Each groan reminded her to thank him for finding and saving her, her passed her and eventually made it to the branch she was dangling from before using all his strength to raise her up towards him. It was painful to her body but she was too glad to care, in the end she was sat on the branch before him and when he wrapped his arm around her she began sobbing. Unable to control her emotions as relief, fear, happiness, concern, tiredness and pain all crashed down upon her.

"Shh," Guy soothed gently "It's all going to be fine, you're safe now Marian."

He stroked her hair as her sobbing ceased before the fog and darkness consumed her once more and she fell unconscious, the stress of the day taking its incredible toll on her. He lifted her and swung her around so she was pressed against his back and, ignoring the thoughts of her pressed against him in other situations which made him feel tight and clammy, he wrapped her small arms around his neck and whilst one hand gripped her arms around his neck to secure her as best he could, the other hand held the rope with the arrow through it and he let them half slide, half climb down to the ground.

He was slightly amazed although mostly glad that the rope his guard had conveniently been in possession of held both of their weights. Once on the ground he kept her on his back and, with the help of his guards, heaved himself one-handed on to his horse before switching Marian's position so she was straddling his horse in front of him, one of his arms on either side, steadying her as they rode.

"Where to Sir Guy?" One of his two guards asked. "Back to Knighton?"

"No," Guy answered immediately. "You ride to Knighton and tell Sir Edward his daughter is safe although weak and that I am taking her to Nottingham Castle where she can stay and receive the best physicians for her every need. Then tell him to pack and prepare his carriage so he may also stay at the Castle where he can watch over his daughter as well as receive medical treatment for his virus."

"Yes, Sir Guy," the guard replied before riding on towards Knighton whilst Guy and his one remaining guard carried on at a slower pace towards Nottingham town with Guy every so often casting a glance down at the woman between his arms, a soft smile gracing his usually thinly lined lips.

* * *

**So, I **_**was**_** planning on updating weekly, but seeing as I've left school now and a week feels like a month I was wondering what you guys thought would be an appropriate time to update. That way I can keep you engaged and I'll be writing ahead so I can stick to deadlines. :) If you just tell me in your reviews or something then I'll take the majority. **

**Also, I was thinking of raising the rating in later chapters and including some smut but was wondering whether people would enjoy that or not? I appreciate that everyone has different tastes for things, some people like smut whilst others hate it so what would you like? A passing reference or a slightly more detailed account. Again, you can give feedback in a review and I'll go with the majority :) **


	5. Physicians and Handmaidens

_Izzi Creo_

"**Shattered"**

Guy of Gisborne's personal physician Pitts awoke from his peaceful slumber when he heard a heavy hammering on his front door downstairs, yawning and stretching he got out of his bed and pulled his tunic off the back of the door before shoving it on over his head and walked down the stairs as the knocking became even more persistent. Cursing under his breath he unlocked the door and pulled it open, complaining; "What on earth is the meaning of this?"

The reply he was given made his blood run cold; "Guy of Gisborne wants you at the castle, _now_."

Without a chance to take a cloak or even slip a pair of shoes on he was pulled from his home and out on to the cold cobbles of Nottingham town before being marched, a guard on each side, towards the castle. His heart thud as he went, cold dread running through him and his palms began to sweat as he walked through the portcullis and noticed – despite the dark - the unmistakable form of his tall, brooding employer at the top of the steps leading to the entrance of Nottingham castle. Swallowing, Pitts carried on forward even when the guards broke away and Guy flounced down, his spurs clicking menacingly on the stone steps.

"Pitts," Guy acknowledge with a stiff nod of his head.

"Guy, my friend," Pitts replied, his voice shook as it hung between pleasantries and fear. "What can I do for you?"

"D'you know Sir Edward of Knighton and his daughter, Lady Marian?" Guy asked abruptly.

"I have heard of them, yes. They are not my patients though, why?" Pitts asked, slightly taken aback.

Guy turned and strode purposefully up towards the castle, Pitts shuffling behind him. "They are both here. Edward has been ill for some time; I was wondering whether you could look him over? Also, earlier today Marian was attacked by outlaws, she has sustained a head injury which has caused her to lose consciousness, I was thinking you could also look her over then I could help nurse her to health whilst you deal with Edward."

They turned another corner of the castle and walked down a corridor, Pitts felt the tension leave his body and the tight knot in his stomach release. "Of course, except I was brought here so ... abruptly that I hadn't had time to dress properly or bring any of my medicines or tools."

"Very well, I shall send a guard to your home later to pick up some things." Guy brushed off impatiently.

"Sir Guy, my tools are both expensive and delicate, I would not want them damaged by a careless guard." Pitts counter-argued.

Guy sighed, struggling to keep the impatience he felt out of his voice. "Fine, I shall send a maid who is not busy."

"Thank you," Pitts smiled stoically. "You know Guy, for a moment there I thought you believed I had divulged our little secret to someone and were going to punish-"

Pitts was ungraciously cut off from his sentence when Guy spun around and grabbed hold of him by each upper arm, a fierce look blazing within his eyes; "Have you told anyone about what happened?"

"No – _no. _Of course not!" Pitts exclaimed. "I was just saying that nasty rumours might have been spread around and I was just dreading a large confrontation."

"Good," Guy patted Pitts cheek in the same way the Sherriff did to him when he wanted to seem even more menacing. "You'd better keep our secret to yourself, you loosen that tongue and you'll lose it. Or, depending on who you talk to, you may lose more than just your tongue."

Pitts gulped; his tongue throbbed against his cheek as though in protest to Guy's statement. Guy began moving again and Pitts hurried to catch up with him, taking two steps for each one of Guy's long strides. Guy stopped outside a large oak door and knocked softly against it before pushing it open; "Edward? I have a physician here to see you."

Guy stepped back and Pitts shuffled into the room, letting the door swing shut behind him.

* * *

The sun had risen some hours before, bringing a new day with it and new duties for Guy but he had ignored the voices in his head which told him he should be in Locksley collecting more taxes for the Sherriff and continued pacing outside the two adjoining rooms which homed Marian and her father. When a maid had passed him an hour ago he had instructed her to go to Pitt's house in town and collect any medical instruments she found and suitable clothing for the day before returning to this very spot, he looked up to see the maid hurrying back with a leather satchel overflowing with the physicians belongings. The maid passed it to Guy and began to explain what she had picked up but Guy held up a hand to impatiently stop her account before sending her on her way, he was about to knock on the door when he considered how well she'd actually done; in an hour she had gone to Pitt's house, made her way around it and packed a bag before returning back to the castle.

"Wait," he commanded and the maid stopped before turning back slowly. "What's your name?"

"Sarah." She told him.

"Where do you live?" Guy asked.

Sarah gulped, she'd heard from other maid's that Guy could get friendly with the female staff and she didn't want nor need that, she had a loyal husband who she loved as well as a darling daughter, she could never give herself to this man who she considered a monster yet under his steel-hard gaze she couldn't not answer him either. "Pitt ... Pitt Street, m'Lord."

"So you would be able to be 'on-call', so to speak, if needed?" Guy pressed.

"Y ... yes, m'Lord." Sarah said, her heart sinking into her stomach.

"D'you know of the Lady Marian?" Guy asked.

"Yes," Sarah answered, her forehead creasing in confusion. "I was one of her hand maiden's when her father was the Sherriff and she lived here, just a girl she was then m'Lord."

"Good, you see, both Marian and her father are going to be residing here for a short time to seek medical care. I am personally looking after Marian whilst my physician takes care of her father, I would like your help. I am reinstating you as her hand maiden whilst she lives within the castle." Guy told the young woman whose spirit lifted as she reliased what he was really asking from her.

"M'Lord, I would need permission from the Sherriff himself for that. I work in the kitchens at the moment you see." Sarah explained.

"I shall talk to the Sherriff and you shall be pardoned from your other duties." Guy said, he noted how sceptical Sarah appeared so added; "I shall also personally pay you double whatever you were being paid for working in the kitchens."

"Oh, thank you m'Lord." Sarah gushed happily, the pay was terrible at the moment but double would help her and her family.

"Good, now I need you to make another trip, can you ride?" Guy asked, hoping she could or else this trip could take all day on foot.

"I'm not extremely confident on a horse but I can ride, somewhat, m'Lord." Sarah replied.

"Go to the stables, have the stable boy saddle up the small palfrey and ride her to Knighton Hall. Once there the housekeeper will let you in, up the stairs is Marian's bedchamber, it's the chamber with the thin linen sheet in the doorway, go into the room and pack a bag for her as you did for Pitts. Pack enough clothing as possible; I am expecting Marian to stay for some time. You do not have to worry about Sir Edward for he packed his own possessions before leaving yesterday but left his daughters, you are female so should know which possessions she would most desire."

Sarah nodded as he spoke before giving a small curtsey and leaving thinking his words over, she supposed that was the most polite she'd ever heard him speak – despite the last sentence highlighting his small sexism beliefs, she did wonder why men didn't realise that you needed to have the same personality to understand another human being, not the same sex. Sighing to herself she let the last sentence drop and mulled over the rest of his words, if she didn't know better she would think he had feelings for the Lady Marian.

"Feelings," Sarah mused quietly. "Guy of Gisborne."

* * *

**Not much Guy/Marian in this chapter but I wanted you to see Gisborne's interaction with other, minor characters, and even see how his character is alternating and changing :)  
I've had quite a bit from Marian's side of things so wanted some on the other side – the dark side, if you'd like. Ha.**

**In case you were wondering, neither Pitts nor Sarah belong to me; Pitts is the physician from episodes 1x12 and 1x13 (The Return of the King/A Clue? No!) whilst Sarah is Marian's maid/Jess's mother in episode 2x04 9The Angel of Death)**

_**Next Chapter; **_**Guy nurses Marian and the Sherriff pays a visit.**

**Oh, and in case anyone got confused, I've changed my penname :) **


	6. Menacing Threats and Kind Proposals

_Izzi Creo_

"**Shattered"**

When Marian awoke from her unconscious state it was to find herself within the room she had inhabited as a girl, back when her father had been the Sherriff of Nottingham; convinced it was a dream she blinked a few times before she noticed that she wasn't alone. Sarah, the handmaiden who had looked after her when she was a child, sat on a wooden chair by the hearth and sewed absentmindedly whilst Guy of Gisborne stood by the window, one palm pressed flat against the stone frame and looked out at Nottingham town below. Marian pinched her arm and shrugged when she realised she was indeed a wake, her head was pounding and she couldn't be bothered to think too hard. Marian attempted to quietly shift her position so she could readjust to the world around her before having to interact with anyone, but the sound of movement caused Guy to spin around so wildly Marian thought he was liable to fall over.

He strode over to her bedside as Sarah stood from her chair and hovered at the end of Marian's bed, Guy peered down at Marian. "How are you doing?"

Groggily, she mumbled something incoherent and found her mouth to be particularly dry.

"Probably needs some water," Sarah said helpfully as she walked to the bedside table where a jug of water and wooden goblet sat, she poured the water carefully into the goblet before passing it to Guy who used one arm to help Marian into a sitting position whilst the other tipped the contents of the goblet between her pale lips.

"Better?" Guy asked once she'd drained the goblet.

"Much," Marian said hoarsely before coughing to clear her throat.

Guy set the goblet down and stood upright, his hands clasped behind his back. Now that Marian was awake he felt awkward, like he was worried she wouldn't approve of him taking care of her. Noticing the tension, Sarah decided to break it with cheerful talk until both Marian and Guy calmed enough.

"Three whole days you've been asleep, miss." Sarah told Marian.

"Three days?" Marian asked, shocked.

"Yeah, but then you did have a nasty blow to your head. Although Pitts, that's the physician, miss, he gave you this drought that kept you unconscious until the worst of the pain was over." Sarah told her.

The reality of how long she'd been away from home seemed to crash upon her and in a panic she began trying to scramble out of bed; "I must be going."

"Going?" Guy asked as he made his way around the bed to the other side where Marian was climbing out.

"Yes, I must get back to my father. He must be worried; I only said I would go to Locksley and back. Plus, he hasn't had his medication so his illness must be getting worse." With a yelp, Marian crashed to the ground as soon as she stood from the bed.

Guy reached her and picked her, one arm under her knees and the other under her arms as she continued to excuse herself from the castle and worry about Edward. "Marian ... Marian ... _listen_ to me."

Marian stopped talking and looked up at him with her large, ice blue eyes, eyes which he only just stopped himself from falling into. "Edward is fine, he's safe. After I found you I had him brought here to the castle, he's in the chamber next to this one with my physician Pitts who has been caring for him whilst Sarah and I looked after you."

Marian was speechless for a moment as everything sunk in. _'Edward was safe ... in the castle, well I wouldn't consider that safe.'_ Marian thought, _'Guy had him brought to the castle so Pitts could look after him ... Sarah and Guy had cared for me.'_

Marian felt an emotion she couldn't quite describe, although she knew for sure she'd never felt it for Guy of Gisborne before, well up inside of her and she smiled up at the man who still held her within his arms. "Thank you Guy that was ..." Marian faltered before the right word came to her. "That was very considerate of you."

Marian was surprised to see Gisborne smile a genuine, pleased to have helped, smile at her as a shade of crimson enflamed his cheeks. "You're most welcome."

"I should like to see my father," she told him as they locked eyes and Marian noticed how warm and welcoming his appeared today rather than the cold, steely green-grey she usually saw.

"Of course," he breathed.

"I need you to put me down," she prompted softly to which Guy appeared to wake from a dreamlike state.

He cleared his throat and dropped her back down until her feet touched the stone flag floor, noticing how her legs shook with the strain of not being used for a few days Guy kept a grip around Marian's waist and guided her out of the bedroom. Marian noticed the knowing smile Sarah wore and felt her cheeks redden, before putting a bit more space between Guy's body and her own. They stepped into the bedchamber next door where Pitts was dozing in a chair and Edward was sat up in bed looking anxious.

"Marian!" His thankful cry awoke the slumbering physician who jumped up from the chair and looked around wildly.

"Ah, Sir Guy. What brings you in here; I thought you were staying in the chamber next door?" Pitts asked, attempting to keep his voice neutral although he knew he'd been caught slacking from his work.

"Marian awoke and wanted to see her father," Guy said as he let go of Marian's waist and she carefully walked towards her father's bed. Edward shifted his body over and Marian perched on the edge.

"How are you feeling, father?" Marian asked.

"Fine, fine," Edward brushed off impatiently. "It should be I asking you that question."

"I'm also fine; my legs haven't woken up quite as fast as the rest of me though." Marian told him.

"In due time Marian, the feeling in your legs will return and they'll be as good as new." Guy said as he walked closer and placed a hand on Marian's shoulder. "I fear, Sir Edward, your daughter is too lively for her own good. Always seeking adventure rather than resting."

Edward saw the warm, almost affectionate, smile Guy wore and realised he was actually joking, somewhat, not having a dig as Edward had originally thought. Edward put a smile on his own face, not entirely sure whether it was genuine or not. "Very true, Sir Guy."

"Pitts," Guy motioned to the door and the physician hurriedly walked out of it followed by his master, once the door was shut Marian turned to her father.

"How are you really Father?" She asked.

"I'm fine," he smiled. "Although, I think I'd be much better if that Pitts didn't keep putting these blood suckers on me."

Edward lifted his arm and showed his daughter the leeches which were stuck to the back of each of his pale hands. Marian took his hand within her own and wrinkled her nose at the leech, she never did agree with 'modern medicine'. "I'll speak to Guy about it; see if he can make Pitts stop using them."

"You two seem to be getting along well." Edward commented.

Marian shrugged; "He saved my life, then he brought you here, had you looked after, and then he looked after me." She listed. "I suppose he deserves some compassion from me."

"Marian, don't do this if you think it is a dangerous game." Edward warned her, fearing for her safety as he so often did.

"_Father,_" she scolded. "Do not worry; you'll make yourself ill again. Besides, it's not a 'dangerous game', I'm just being thankful for everything he's done."

"Very well." Edward sighed before leaning back on his pillows and closing his eyes slowly. Marian waited  
for the tell-tale signs of his rhythmic breathing before taking her hand away from his. She stretched and stood before walking towards the window, her legs were gaining strength and she was beginning to think the rest had done them some good, looking out across Nottingham town it was to witness the poverty that gripped the entire nation since King Richard's depart from England on the Holy Crusades.

Marian licked her lips, wondering how the poor had coped during her absence, there would have been no Night Watchman to have mercy upon them and give them food. She was deciding that she would go tonight when she remembered she was in the castle and her disguise was at Knighton Hall, thinking fast she tried to plan a way that she could get out of the castle, go to Knighton Hall, fetch her clothes before feeding the poor and returning to the castle in one night, also she'd have to think of a safe place where she could stash her costume whilst inside the castle. Thinking up possible hiding places and escape routes occupied her attention so she didn't notice when a person joined her in the room until the door creaked loudly shut behind them.

Marian turned and expected it to be Guy or the physician, so she was extremely surprised when she came face to face with Sherriff Vaisey; Vaisey was the cruel and manipulative authority of Nottingham who was more corrupt than the very beggars she'd just been watching in the town below her. He showed no mercy and the only emotions he seemed to show were anger and lust for power. He hated women ("Lepers!"), especially women who thought for themselves and spoke out of turn so he disliked Marian in particular who had a wicked tongue when she needed it and had defied the Sherriff a few times in the past.

Marian crossed her arms across her chest for she hated Sherriff Vaisey in return. "How may I help you, my Lord?"

"I heard you'd woken up and so you have." He stated, not answering her question at all. "Just wondering whether I would be getting my Master at Arms back anytime soon?"

"I would not know, Guy's decisions are entirely his own. Unless you are suggesting that whilst unconscious I told him he must stay by my side?" Marian asked before adding; "My Lord."

His lips tweaked in what looked more like a sneer than a smile; "Of course not."

"Was that all, my Lord Sherriff?" She asked.

"I only wanted to check on the old fart as well," he looked over at Edward and tutted a few times whilst Marian pursed her lips. "Not looking good is he? Well, I hope you and he both ... are well soon." Sherriff's expression didn't look like he wanted them to be healthy at all, his eyes glittered dangerously and Marian found herself looking at the floor rather than into his face.

"That's very kind my Lord," she lied. "Thank you."

"Hmm," he mumbled before leaving and Marian breathed deeply a couple of times.

Marian looked across at her father to make sure he was still asleep before leaving the bedchamber, neither Guy, Pitts or the Sherriff were in sight so she slipped into her bedchamber without hassle. Sarah, who had been sat in the same chair as earlier, looked up and beamed when she saw Marian was alone. "M'Lady?"

"Yes Sarah?" Marian asked.

Sarah dropped her voice low so her voice carried out on a whisper; "I know."

"Know what, Sarah?" Marian asked, thoroughly confused.

"I ... I saw. I weren't trying to snoop or anything, but Gisborne told me to get clothes for you the first day you were here so I went to Knighton and did just that. Only I weren't sure where to look and I packed most of the stuff from your chest when I noticed another doorway with a linen sheet over it..."

Marian felt dread spread through her body as though someone had tipped a bucket of icy water over her.

"That's when I saw it, the Night Watchman costume, miss. I knew straight away that it was the right outfit, not a replica or anything and _everything_ seemed to make sense. The Night Watchman was much too agile and graceful and kind_, ever_ so kind, to be a man. I just never realised that before. And I'd always wondered how the Night Watchman had got so much money to give food to everyone and give pouches full of coins so they must've been rich or something. Plus it just made _sense_; you're the only Noble I know whose kind to everyone – even the beggars who I've seen you give coins to before. Oh miss, you should know that our Jess just adores you, she does." Sarah told her.

"Sarah, please, don't tell anyone." Marian pleaded. "I know there's a hundred gold piece price over my, or more the Night Watchman's head, but please Sarah don't tell them it's me."

"Oh _no,_ Miss. Of course I won't." Sarah promised. "No amount of gold could ever be enough to give you up, you've done so much for my family and I, as well as everyone really. I won't tell, I swear."

Marian smiled at the older woman. "Thank you Sarah, I owe you my life."

"Nonsense, if anything, I owe you _mine._" Sarah smiled before her brow creased an she admitted; "Now I hope you don't think it was stealing because I promise it was nothing of the sort but ... well, I thought if no one was in the house and Gisborne went in there or one of his guards then they might find the outfit so, I hope you don't mind, but I took it and hid it in my house for you. Is that alright?"

"Oh Sarah, that's amazing!" Marian gushed, thankful that she wouldn't have to sneak to Knighton that night. An idea occurred to Marian and she decided to go for it; "Sarah, I know you've done so much already and I'm extremely grateful, but do you think you could keep it at your home and I could come and put it on before I go out making deliveries. Would that be fine with you?"

"Of _course,_ miss. Why, it would be an honour, miss." Sarah assured Marian to which Marian smiled.

She was about to thank Sarah when the door swung open and Guy walked in, he looked between the two women and smiled; "Gossiping?"

Marian scoffed; "do you really think I'm one to stand around and gossip?"

Guy scratched the stubble on his cheek whilst wearing an amused expression. "No, of the many things you do do, I doubt gossiping is one of them."

'_The many things I do do,' _Marian thought. _'If only you knew."_


	7. A'Dale's Wise Words

_Izzi Creo_

"**Shattered"**

When Marian tiptoed into her bed chamber in the early hours of the morning she felt her chest expand happily and freedom course through her entire body, she always felt the same way whenever she returned from a Night Watchman escapade, whether living in Knighton Hall or the castle. That night she had crept through the castle and stolen some pies from the kitchen, left over from dinner, before making the journey to Sarah's home and changing into her Night Watchman costume with Sarah's help which consisted of a pair of thick black boots, side-laced trousers, an old shirt her father didn't wear, a leather tunic with a heavy, hooded cloak, wooden mask and green scarf covering her mouth. She'd then spent time handing out rations of food to Nottingham's poorest before returning to Sarah's home, changing back into her dress and walking through the quiet alley's to Nottingham castle where she wasn't likely to bump into any half-drunk guards.

Marian undressed in the dark, too afraid to light a candle in case anyone realised she was still awake so early in the morning. Left in her white shift, she yawned before collapsingon the bed completely exhausted and giving into to the seduction of the dreamworld, a contented smile gracing her plump lips.

* * *

Guy stood in the Great Hall with Allan discussing plans when Marian entered; Guy looked up and smiled as he basked in her beauty. She wore a fitted green dress with a mint green corset, her brown curls were kept out of her face by a green ribbon which meant the eyes that captivated Guy were clearly on show, both to see and be seen.

Guy smiled at Marian; "You slept until late."

"Did I?" Marian asked.

"Yes, it's fast approaching noon." Guy told her.

"Oh," she said shocked before smiling and lying easily; "I found it difficult to sleep last night, due to the three-day extensive sleeping I suppose, the late night caught up with me this morning."

Guy turned to Allan; "Go to the kitchen and have them make something up for Marian before bringing it here."

Allan gave him a mock salute; "Yes pretend-Sherriff, _sir_."

He left as Guy rolled his eyes and Marian turned to him; frowning; "'Pretend Sherriff'?"

"Yes, well no not really, that's just Allan being ... well, Allan." Guy shrugged. "I'm merely in charge today whilst the Sherriff spends the day in London with Prince John."

"Prince John, _himself?_" Marian asked, faking interest as she was so used to doing now whenever King Richard's dishonest brother was mentioned. Guy raised an eyebrow and Marian wondered whether her sarcasm had been too obvious so she smiled at him, he smiled back briefly captivated once more before walking towards the Sherriff's throne-like chair at the head of the table and sitting in it.

Deciding she felt awkward stood halfway down the table she followed his example and stood behind and to the right of where Guy sat, Guy's head inclined slightly as he acknowledged how their positioning resembled that of a man and his wife. His attention was drawn to the lower doorway as a guard marched in.

"Sir Guy, troops are ready to search the forest with dogs."

"Good," Guy dismissed however Marian's voice caught his attention.

"What's going on?"

"I'm sending men out to find and arrest the outlaws who attacked you." Guy explained, expecting Marian to be pleased he was ensuring her safety however she seemed more enraged.

"You'll do no such thing!" She exclaimed when Guy turned to her and opened his mouth to argue she carried on; "Guy, please."

"Marian," he growled in a warning tone which, as ever, she ignored.

"Guy, if you find and arrest these men then they will be sentenced to death and you know how I feel about hangings, I won't have the deaths of these men on my conscience. And neither will you." Marian said whilst the guard hovered at the foot of the table, uncertain about his commands.

"Marian it doesn't matter what you say, these men are criminals and need to be brought to justice." Guy decided, leaning forward in the chair to address the guard.

Marian placed her palm swiftly on Guy's leather clad forearm and he stopped immediately, licking his lips. Her touch, despite cool, made his arm feel hot and sticky; he was suddenly extremely uncomfortable under both the guards weary and Marian's defiant gazes. Beads of perspiration appeared on the back of his neck and gathered until one large drop trickled down his neck and under his collar, making its way down his spine.

"Sir?" The guard asked uneasily to which Guy still didn't communicate, concentrating too much on both Marian's touch and suppressing the urge to shiver.

"Guy?"

Taking a deep breath, Guy sighed; "Tell your men they can resume their original duties and then return the dogs to the compound."

The guard left and Marian smiled, a mixture of being both triumphant and pleased; "Thank you Guy."

Guy stood and turned to her, his eyes a stormy grey. "Don't make me look like a fool in front of my men again."

He marched out of the Great Hall and if he heard her call his name then he didn't acknowledge it. Marian bit her bottom lip and frowned, running his last comment through her head. He'd spoken with an unnerving calm, it was the same disappointed tone her father had adopted to use on her as a child, one which always made her feel worse than if he had simply shouted at her. She'd never expected Guy to use the same tone on her, she'd always known him to be a shouting man unlike the Sherriff who varied between using his lung capacity and taking on a calm tone to strike fear amongst the populace. Marian looked up at the doorway Guy had stormed out of with wide, fearful eyes; was Guy becoming more like the Sherriff?

The thought sent shivers down her spine but she had to forget about her thoughts when Allan returned carrying a tray of food. "Where d'you want this?"

"Just set it down over there," Marian replied absently, gesturing to the end of the table where Allan was hovering.

"Don't you wanna sit in the big guy's chair?" Allan grinned.

"No, I do not." Marian wrinkled her nose in distaste and walked down the length of the table towards Allan.

"I'm afraid the cook refused to make anymore breakfast this late in the day so 'e gave me lunch to bring you instead." Allan explained placing down the platter of food as Marian sat on the bench, she offered him one of her slices of bread before breaking her fast with Leek pottage, bread and a small jug of ale.

Her thoughts returned to her worries about Guy becoming more like the Sherriff and as she looked up to make a comment about Allan's loud, rude chewing she realised he probably spent the most time with Guy; "Allan?"

"Mm?" He grunted; his mouth full of soft bread.

"Have you noticed anything different about Guy?" Marian asked to which Allan shrugged.

"You mean other than the way 'e waited 'and an' foot on you as you merely slept, accommodated both you an' your father in the castle which resulted in 'im getting an ego-bashing from the Sherriff and is now, because you wanted it, telling the guards not to go search for the men who attacked you and thus making 'im look like he can't stick to his own orders?" Allan asked.

"Yeah, other than that." Marian said, sinking into her chair sadly as she realised how ungrateful she must have seemed ordering Guy not to punish the Outlaws from the forest.

"No not really," Allan shrugged before hiccoughing.

"You shouldn't have eaten the bread so fast." Marian berated as she pushed her jug of ale towards him. "I feel I may owe Guy an apology, as well as an explanation."

"Yeah well not now, 'e's busy acting all Sherriff-y for today and 'as told me to keep an eye on you to make sure you a) stay outta trouble, b) keep preoccupied until 'e's free to see you and c) rest an' relax. Now I don't know about you but personally, I'm enjoying the idea of number c, or letter c or whatever." Allan stretched and yawned. "I was kept awake for most of the night by a crafty little tavern wench, every time I rolled over an' attempted to sleep she'd -"

Marian held up her hand and shut her eyes to stop him mid-sentence. "I _really_ don't need to know Allan."

Allan shrugged again. "M'Lady."

Marian finished eating and Allan clicked his fingers at the young boy who had walked in moments before to light the fire so it was now roaring merrily. "Oi, you, come 'ere and take the Lady's plate down to the kitchen." The boy scurried towards them and hurriedly grabbed the platter before leaving, Allan winked at Marian who merely rolled her eyes as he said; "Brilliant bein' Sir Guy's man."

"I can imagine." She said although she was rather sure she couldn't.

"So, what you wanna do for today then?" Allan asked.

"I think I'll go to the castle stables and tend to the horses, I doubt they've seen much affection for a while." Marian decided to which Allan groaned;

"Could you not simply go back to sleep?"

"Nope, now come on, you can give me a hand." She said, getting up and walking out of the Great Hall followed by Allan who kicked at the floor as he walked and grumbled resentfully.

* * *

Well there you go another chapter for ya :)  
I couldn't help throwing in a bit of an Allan/Marian friendship :D  
Anyway, I'm away on holiday tomorrow for two weeks so there won't be any more chapters from me for a while but as soon as I return I'll try get something down for you, my lovelies :)  
As ever, please review. x


	8. Marital Fears

_Izzi Creo_

"**Shattered"**

When Marian entered the stables in Nottingham castle with Allan it was to find two stable workers stood in aggressive stances holding thick, leather whips and swinging them at a horse who was rearing back on its hind legs and kicking out at them, the main stable hand went to lash the whip against the horse but was forced to stop when Marian furiously grabbed hold of the whip as it passed her. Ignoring the pain in her hand and the warm wetness of blood, Marian tugged the whip hard so the stable hand stumbled back until he sat on the dirty hay strewn floor and she held the leather crop.

"What do you honestly think you are doing to this horse?" She shouted at them terrifyingly, horses were her biggest passion along with helping the poor and when she saw a horse being abused like the populace of Nottingham were, she knew she had to help.

"'E's a menace M'Lady," the stable hand's helper was bowed low and only raised his head slightly to reply meekly. "Disobedient and aggressive, it's our job to train 'im to be good. 'Orses like this 'ave the devil within 'em, M'Lady, so we strike the devil out."

"What rubbish," she scolded, disgusted. "Go, leave these stables and do _not_ return whilst I am here, d'you understand me?"

"Now see 'ere, this 'ere is _my_ stables." The stable hand argued as he stood, rubbing his rear end from where he'd been thrown down.

"_Now!" _she shouted before the two stable hands ran out, mumbling curses and insults about women with power.

Allan grinned at her once they were gone; "Remind me to never cross you."

"Why's that?" She asked, breathing deeply to calm herself down.

"'Cause you're so bloody formidable!" He laughed, he motioned to her hand. "And fearless, how's your hand."

She shrugged; "It'll be fine."

Rather than waiting for Allan to argue about her injury, Marian dropped the offending crop to the floor and slowly approached the horse that was stamping the floor nervously and backing away. Marian held her hands up in front of her to show friendship as she approached slowly, as the horse reared on to its hind legs she quickly grabbed the reins in her injured hand and pulled the horse down so she could press her palm gently on its muscular neck and stroke the silky black coat as she whispered soothing into its ear.

Surprised and impressed, Allan watched as the horse calmed down as Marian soothed it, he was about to praise her when the light vanished and a large, dark figure stood in the doorway. Alan stumbled towards the shuttered windows and pushed them open to let the light stream in, showing Guy in the doorway looking furious.

"Why are the stable hands complaining to me about being thrown out of their own stables?" He demanded. "On _whose _authority was it for them to leave?"

"Mine." Marian snapped angrily as she spun around to face him.

"Oh really?" Guy asked, folding his arms across his chest and clearly still annoyed from their earlier encounter.

Marian found all thoughts of apologising to him for the earlier disrespect Allan had pointed out to her slip from her mind as she narrowed her eyes on him. "Yes, and whilst talking about 'authority', who told those foul men to beat this steed? I'm presuming they were going to kill him the amount of force they had."

"I did." Guy said, his angry expression faltering slightly. "But only because that horse was suppose to be the one taking the Sherriff to London but this morning threw him off and injured him so he took the carriage instead, costing him more money as he had to pay for footmen. The Sherriff said he never wanted to see that 'disobedient creature' again so I was following orders, orders which, one again, you've come in the way of."

Marian flinched, stung by his words before carrying quietly. "I suppose this horse and I have much in common then. Good day Sir Guy, if you don't mind _I_ am going to attend to this horse myself."

Guy sighed and looked at Allan, acknowledging him for the first time as he jerked his head towards the door motioning for Allan to leave, which he did only too happily. Guy breathed deeply; "I did not mean that."

"It sounded like you meant it." Marian bit.

"I ..." he hesitated before swallowing his proud for just this once. "I apologise."

Marian looked around with a delicate eyebrow raised. "Pardon?"

Guy coughed, realising she was going to make this easy for him. "I said I apologise for my words and also for my actions."

"I accept your apology." She told him as she turned back to the horse and stroked its inky black muzzle with the backs of her fingers, a smile gracing her lips.

"You're injured," he suddenly announced in surprise.

Marian looked down at her other hand, the blood was drying in large clumps whilst the wound was still bleeding freely.

"Come on," Guy took her arm and steered her around the stables until she was sat on a small, wooden stool. She watched him as he walked around the stable and found a pail of water as well as a grimy rag which he dipped in the cool water before bringing it to her hand. Marian wrinkled her nose briefly in distaste before realising as Guy had swallowed his pride earlier, it was her turn now. Sighing slightly as he knelt on the ground before her, she held her hand out and allowed him to tend to her wound. His attempt to be gentle was in vain for it made him clumsy as he scrubbed at the drying blood and compared to her own small hand, his oversized rough one often grazed over the wound causing Marian to suppress a wince.

Marian realised he'd never had to act with gentleness before, he was usually so forward and he used his power and strength to his advantage, she realised that Guy must have thought care and gentleness was a weakness. Sighing, she wondered what kind of man he'd been like before the Sherriff had entered his life, she also wondered what kind of man he would have been like now had there been no Sherriff. But alas, there was and Guy was, without a doubt, comfortably under his control.

Once he'd finished washing the wound, Guy didn't hesitate as he unclasped his leather jacket before pulling his grey woollen tunic taut and ripping a strip off of the bottom. Marian averted her eyes as the muscles of his abdomen came into sight, despite seeing his entire chest recently, she still felt a flush rise from her neck and spread across her cheeks. When she peered up through her eyelashes it was to find Guy smirking at her reactions.

"Men," she muttered and his smirk grew into an amused grin.

He securely wrapped the material around her wound before tightly tying it in place, he frowned lightly as he finished; "You haven't said yet, how did you do this?"

"Oh, I grabbed the whip as the stable hand went to lash the horse." She admitted.

Guy rolled his eyes, still smiling; "An incredibly smart move."

Marian shrugged. "If I had to choose between a horse being hurt and I, I would choose myself every time."

"You really do like horses, don't you?" Guy asked.

"Yes." She smiled at the thought of them.

"Why is that?" Guy asked and when Marian looked at him she could see genuine interest on his face.

"When I'm riding a fast horse it's like there's nothing else in the world to keep me down, I suppose it's because they offer me freedom."

"Freedom means a lot to you doesn't it?" Guy asked rhetorically. "Is that why you haven't married yet?"

Marian looked away, talking about marriage was always a tense subject, especially as everyone her age had been married for many years by now and most had at least one child. "I'll admit I'm not overjoyed at the thought of marriage. I don't want to be locked in a cage like a bird, that's not me. But I doubt I'll get a choice in who I marry, it'll probably be someone I do not love and who does not really love me so I'm trapped."

Marian bit her bottom lip and looked at her lap, believing she'd divulged too much of her private thoughts. "I'm sorry, I've said too much."

"No, it's fine. Your views ... they're quite strong ... I find, well, they fascinate me." It wasn't a lie; Guy had found himself watching her lips as she spoke about her fears of marriage. He wondered whether the fears stemmed from when Robin, the former master of Locksley, left her a few years ago to fight for King Richard in the Crusades before being killed but thought better than to ask her and remind her of her former betrothed, why invite her feelings for Robin back when it appeared to be going so well for him?

Marian, who had also been lost in her thoughts, realised that what she was staring absentmindedly at was the entangle of their hands which were still knotted together from where Guy had attended her small wound. She pulled her hand away and Guy immediately missed the contact, standing and stepping away from their rather close contact she began making excuses for why her body suddenly wanted to leave. "Sorry, I best be going, I was only planning on spending time with the horses for a short while before going to see my father for I haven't seen him today yet. Thank you for your help."

"You're –" At the speed she was moving Marian was already gone before Guy had finished his sentence, yet he still carried on quietly. "Welcome."

Guy looked at his hand, a hand that had dealt murderous blows to many people whose faces still haunted him now, yet Marian's touch had made his feel human for the brief time she'd been holding it. Now she was gone, her touch with her, the faces seemed to be edging closer and closer towards him ready to pull him back into his nightmarish life and the anguish made him want to find his leather gloves and put them back on just so he didn't have to look at his offending hands. Whenever he was given the opportunity to touch a part of Marian's innocent skin, he made the conscious effort to always take his glove off in the hope her innocence and purity would literally rub off on him, he knew that it would take many touches to rub off on him though.

With a sigh, he walked through the stables and passed the steed which was now resting on the ground and watching him with beady, cautious eyes.

'Imagine', Guy thought. 'Even a horse can see how much of a black soul I have.'

* * *

**I apologse for the long wait, each time I tried to upload the document an error message came up preventing me from doing so  
But hopefully the happy Guy/Marian moment here will make up for it :)**


	9. Rose Petals

**Hello!  
My sincerest apologies for the long time no see, but I started college and travelling (an hour and a half on three buses!) as well as the long days get me pretty tired (I was going to say shattered then but thought the pun would just be terrible) as well as a delightful job at the weekends to keep me busy, I'm practically jumping for you. (Hence the sarcasm?)**

**Anyway, I'm going to try keeping on top of things but seeing as it's show week this week (woo!) and I have two essays to hand in by December, who knows? That's considering anyone's still bothering to read this, heck I'll probably still update even if no one does read haha! **

**I won't promise, but I'll try to update weekly once more, so if you don't hear anything from me for a while then just nudge me with a PM, I'm more than likely asleep anyway! **

_Izzi Creo_

"**Shattered"**

"Marian?"

"_Guy?!_" Marian asked, shock colouring her tone as she looked up from the embroidery she had been half heartedly doing to pass the time in her bedchamber. With Marian's secret, double life she was always conscious of her privacy, and it made her tone somewhat clipped at the intrusion. "Please Guy, I appreciate your hospitality but I would prefer it if you knocked before entering."

"Oh sorry," he replied sheepishly.

"Its fine," she said her voice warming. "Is something the matter?"

"Oh no, not at all. I just, well I thought you'd want to know straight away; I was talking to my physician, Pitts, and he's informed me your father has made a full recovery from his illness."

Marian beamed as she jumped to her feet, the forgotten embroidery tumbling to the floor in her haste, she went to rush past Guy to see her father when she suddenly remembered her manners and stopped behind him.

"Guy," she said softly.

"Yes?" he turned to face her and although his expression was pleasant it was also guarded, as though he wished she would feel for him for helping her yet was afraid to let her know he wanted that.

She smiled gently, only subconsciously acknowledging how their relationship had altered so suddenly. "Thank you."

"I did nothing," he replied modestly.

"You've done everything these past few months, I am so grateful and yet I can't thank you enough. If there was anything I could do for you, I would." Marian replied thoughtlessly.

"Actually, there is _something_." He said slowly.

"What?" Marian asked, feeling her whole body tense rigidly and wondering whether she should have been more specific about how much she wanted to repay him.

"Nothing huge," he said and although Marian felt her shoulders relax the knot in her stomach convulsed knowing that Guy didn't have a perspective on things like she did, he didn't seem to think marriage was a massive commitment after all, maybe more of a convenience than anything.

"Name it and I'll _consider_ it." Marian stated with emphasis.

"Just ..." Guy faltered before breathing deeply and calmly saying although his black heart beat so hard he was sure she could hear it; "When you do eventually leave and go home, I would find it _agreeable_ if we could still remain in company of each other. Y'know, as friends."

Marian smiled unable to name her feelings yet she knew they were pleasant. "I would like that."

"Good, now I'm sure you'd like to see your father. I'm quite sure he would enjoy stretching his legs after remaining in bed for such a long time."

"I agree," Marian said before smiling at him once more.

Hesitating slightly, Marian lent up and wound her arms around Guy's neck to hug him so he could truly feel her gratitude before she pressed her lips against his left cheek softly. "Thank you."

Guy pulled away from Marian, a smile tugging at one corner of his lips and pulling them up with a bashful air, he walked around her and she pivoted to watch him leave as he strode to the door and opened it, looking back one last time at Marian's relaxed form before he stepped outside.

Guy stood alone in the hall; his head bowed as he smiled to himself and replayed the key parts of the past scene in his head. He thought of the way Marian had willingly pressed her lips against his cheek and the way they had felt; soft, plump and warm. His hand rose to his cheek and he pressed his fingers to the small spot where he could still feel her touch.

Clearing his throat as a couple of maids rounded the corner and walked past him, he turned and strode away in the opposite direction.

* * *

As a child, Marian had never been keen on wearing pretty dresses like all the other maidens, she preferred to wear simple dresses which were inexpensive so her father wouldn't be too annoyed when she ruined them; which became inevitable. Whilst other little girls played with their toys or copied the way their mothers did pretty embroidery or learnt how to sing, cook, sew and create poetry Marian preferred to be out of doors, breathing in the fresh air of the forest as she ran through it shouting at the top of her lungs and fighting with Robin's group of friends.

She smiled slightly at the memory of Much being forced to wear one of the frocks she had brought from her home and play the damsel in distress after Marian refused; she remembered the way Robin would puff his chest out and try to show off to her. A dull throb shot through her chest however she took a deep breath and ignored the ache.

Marian smoothed the skirt of her dress down nervously, butterflies danced together in her stomach and she felt ridiculous for feeling so self conscious yet couldn't stop herself from glancing over her shoulder to see what she looked like from different angles. Marian liked the dress; it accentuated all of her best features and made her look the best she could be, she walked over to the mirror and looked at her reflection happily. Her eyes trailed from the hem which skimmed the floor all the way up until at her eyeline, where she faltered. What was she doing? Biting her bottom lip and beginning to think critically, Marian sighed. Why was she suddenly caring so much about her features and what dress best suited the lines of her body? Her head seemed to be in a jumble, one minute she would be spraying herself with rose scented water, the next guiltily thinking of Robin buried in the Holy Land somewhere, then brushing through her tangle of locks whilst considering her marital status and oddly enough, Guy would always produce himself in her thoughts to which she could account as to why.

Marian sighed once more as she reached the rose petal water, subconsciously beginning the cycle of events all over again, and believed that what she really needed was a trip out as the Night Watchman.

* * *

"_Gisborne!"_

The unforgettable screams of the Sherriff of Nottingham seemed to resonate within Guy's head as he was forcibly pulled out of the bizarre daydream he'd happily got lost in, he was supposed to be overseeing the guards training however had long since stopped paying attention as he stood propped up against the balcony overseeing the courtyard.

Guy stood up straight and turned on his heel to face the little, bald man as he marched towards him.

"Yes, m'Lord?" Guy asked lazily, it was too hot to be stood around in leather doing nothing and he wished for nothing more than his duties to be finished so he could return to his room and change out of the oppressing material as well as ponder the daydreams that seemed to be plaguing him ever since Marian's kiss the day before. Ironically, these daydreams included kisses on cheeks as well as Locksley Manor being filled with small children and the church having a wedding ceremony to which he didn't know who the bride and groom were.

"A little dickey bird told me that your leper friend's father has made a full recovery." The Sherriff said as he neared.

"Not yet m'Lord, but it looks as though Edward shall be back to full health soon. He's recuperating from the illness well." Guy replied, leaning against the stone wall.

"Well then, _why_ are they still cluttering up my castle? Do you think I want them here, under my feet? A clue, _no_." The Sherriff barked the last word and Guy flinched a little at the sudden raising of his voice. "Get rid of them."

"M'Lord, Edward isn't fully well, if we move him now his health could deteriorate again." Guy reproached.

The Sherriff slapped his hands together and rubbed them whilst smirking toothily. "Good, may be our chance to get rid of the Richard-loving fool once and for all."

"He's an elderly man who means no harm," Guy said quietly. "Just let him stay until he's healthy, please m'Lord."

"And what of his leper daughter? I suppose she'll have to stay too, hmm?" The Sherriff asked.

"Yes m'Lord, Marian would never leave Edward's side." Guy replied.

"Not willingly," The Sherriff smirked, Guy frowned but the conversation moved on before Guy could ask any questions. "Okay fine, but as soon as they out stay their welcome, they're gone. And if they try to take liberties with my _generous_ hospitality then I'll throw Edward straight in the dungeon and swallow the key myself. Or maybe, as you insisted they stay, I'll make you swallow it instead."

Guy resisted the urge to roll his eyes as the Sherriff made yet another ludicrous threat, he had him on his side at the moment and, for both Marian and Edward's sake, didn't see the point in causing the favour to shift.

Guy watched the Sherriff walk away before turning back to his duties however it only took him a few moments before he grew bored and decided it was time for him to finish work, he was sure the guards were capable of being trained.

* * *

Marian had been hiding behind a pillar for over an hour, she'd been undetected as she avoided guards as they passed and had nearly been caught by the Sherriff as he shuffled along however he'd appeared to simply disappear, another point which seemed to benefit her secret theory in which he was the devil in human form. Her heart was thrumming and adrenaline pulsing through her but, for once, she wasn't doing anything wrong, she was simply _waiting_.

Waiting for a certain tall, brooding man to come walking her way so she could step out of her hiding place and 'accidentally' bump into him, earlier when she's got into her hiding place it had seemed a good plan but now she wasn't so sure. The sunlight which filtered through a window had passed and she was beginning to think it was a ridiculous idea, waiting for a man who may or may not arrive just for his company. The old Marian would never have done anything like that.

However lately, the old and new Marian had been blurred until she had all the qualities of each yet she felt like the same, whole person.

Marian sighed, it certainly was ridiculous and she was just beginning to doubt her sanity when a sound made her heartbeat skip. Metal spurs snapped the stoneflag floor as long, purposeful strides were made. Marian smiled; she'd know that sound anywhere these days.

Stepping around her pillar carefully, Marian smoothed down her dress before walking towards the corner of the corridor with her head held highly, just as she was about to turn the corner the large form of Guy of Gisborne came round and passed her. He stopped as the smell of rose water drifted past him and turned to watch the young noble woman walk away from him, she was halfway down the corridor, her head seeming to droop with each step before he actually pulled himself out of his daze and walked after her.

"Marian, where are you going?" He asked.

Marian stopped and from behind seemed to breathe deeply; at least her body took a while to rise and fall before she turned looking surprised. "Me?"

"Well yes, I do believe your name is Marian." Guy replied.

"Oh yes," she said before smiling. "I was just about to go to the marketplace, father's doing well so he can be left alone and it's such a lovely day out that I couldn't stay in here all day long."

"Very well, just let me assign a guard to assist you." Guy said.

"That won't be necessary," she shook her head still looking pleasant although her eyes betrayed her lack of enthusiasm for a guard.

"_Please_, for my peace of mind, just let me give you one guard." Guy pleaded.

"Oh _honestly_, you act as though I have not lived in Nottingham my _whole_ life. I know how to handle myself as well as others." Marian said before seizing her opportunity. "But if you are that concerned, then why not escort me yourself? Who could protect a young lady more than the Sherriff's Master at Arms?"

Guy smiled, half-confident, half bashful before nodding. "Very well." He stepped up to her and held his arm out. "M'Lady."

She smiled, taking it and replied, only half mocking. "M'Lord."

The pair began to walk down the corridor, talking animatedly as the Sherriff of Nottingham stepped out of his viewing place in the shadows of the corner. He'd sensed someone watching him earlier and stayed out of view until the person showed themselves, he had a suspicion it was Marian trying to spy on him but hadn't realised she was actually waiting for Guy so she could subtly seduce him. The Sherriff tutted at her cunning and Guy's foolishness, there was only two things that would make her want the great bastard's company; she was either digging for information or her and her father's wealth was worse off than they made out so she was aftermoney. Either way the Sherriff wasn't happy and he would be completely surprised if Guy returned from Marian's shopping spree with more than two silver coins to rub together. He tutted once more, the sound of their conjoined laughter filtering down the long corridors to his ears.

"Lepers Gisborne, _lepers_."

* * *

**Well there you have it :)  
I know it's been a while but I kinda had fun writing this so please review! **


End file.
